But That Will Never Be Enough
by HannahSongla
Summary: Prory (most-likely) oneshot. Right before where MJ starts off. Rory gets hurt in training one day. Pure, angsty fluff.


_You're the only friend I need_

He sat in the run down chair in the waiting area of the hospital section, staring into space to pass the time before he was examined for his injuries he'd acquired in training. A sprained wrist and a cut on his chest, just because he was clumsy and tripped on the jog. The other trainees laughed at him, but when he got back the teacher gave him a pass to the hospital.

"I can't have you handling guns with a bum wrist, eh?" He laughed, while paging the hospital. Rory gave a weak smile, wishing Gale was there. Gale always made him feel better about his shortcomings. He supposed he'd have to wait until "reflection". It was quite ridiculous that the only time he really had time with his family was some district appointed time on a schedule printed on his arm. When they were back at 12, they were with family all the time. Everything was for the family.

Until Katniss went to the games, then it was about Everdeens too. Being around Gale after that was torturous-he was angry all the time, but refused to talk to anybody ever. He spent most of his days out in the woods, doing who knows what. He certainly wasn't hunting that whole time.

A healer walked out in the drab medical clothes of 13. Even the uniforms of the officials were as drab as the clothes of the commons people and the soldiers. She nods to him, and he follows her down a corridor, to a room where Prim is standing. Just seeing her made his heart leap in his chest. Prim and him had been friends in 12, but since coming to 13, it'd been a little strained, with Katniss' mental state and all. She was pretty, no doubt about it, and Rory was starting to feel the same way about her that Gale felt about Katniss. Something about the Everdeen women that ensnared you, drew you in.

The nurse nodded to Prim, who gave a small smile to him. He returned it, and the nurse left the room. Prims shyness started to show, and she looked down at the floor and his legs instead of up in his eyes, like they used to in 12. He could tell she was struggling to keep her expression professional. He took this as a formality though, and felt his stomach sink. She glanced up at him, meeting his eyes, a demure look about them, a newfound confidence surfacing.

"What are you in here for, Rory?" She asks, her voice professional with a hint of caring softness to it. He smiled and showed her his wrist, which she gently took in her hands, but he couldn't help but wince from the pain. She looked up, clearly sorry, and started tending to it like she'd been trained.

"They're training me to be medical help." She smiles, a little laugh escaping. For reasons he couldn't fathom, he blushed. She was too occupied with his wrist to notice. He was too distracted watching her wrap it, he nearly forgot to mention the cut on his chest. When he did, he could visibly see the redness in her cheeks flare up. He smiled, being shirtless around prim didn't really bother him. She didn't have a problem with nudity around any other patient, and it pleased him to know he had such an effect on her.

She turned away while he took off his shirt, and when she turned back, she made no effort to avert her eyes from him. She stood there longer than necessary, swallowing before turning to get disinfectant. She came back with a rag doused in it, lightly patted the cut, biting her lip as she did so. She murmured an apology for any discomfort, her warm breath caressing his chest. Rory found himself looking at her again, specifically her eyebrows, furrowed in concentration. She glanced up suddenly, and Rory looked away in embarrassment at being caught. She then finished in haste, much to his dismay.

When she stood, she looked down at him, and paused for a moment, bending back down to put her eyes at his level. Their faces were inches away and again Rory could feel his heart pounding in his chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, letting them linger before pulling away. As she hurried away, he noticed her shirt wasn't tucked in the back, as always, making him smile.

"I'll, uh, have a nurse check my work." She stuttered out before she left the room, leaving him behind, bewildered and breathing heavily. He struggled to calm down, before the nurse walked in, further embarrassing him. He'd just gotten his breathing to a somewhat normal pace when she let herself in. Studying his bandage work on his wrist, she shook her head and smiled.

"Stunning work, as always." She commented aloud, and gave Rory a smile. "Don't worry, she's a talented one." She assured him, and gently set his hand back down. Rory didn't bother tell her about his chest. She let him go, on the condition he rest his wrist at least two weeks, meaning no training for him for that period. She promised to contact the schedule makers, and sent him on his way.

He checked his own schedule, and headed to his families room early for reflection, skipping the end of training, not seeing the point of heading back. Outside his room, Gale was waiting, fuming, pacing back and forth. When Rory was a few meters away, punched the wall, leaving a small dent. Rory stood wide eyed. It wasn't uncommon for Gale to go into such rages, although he did keep them well hidden from Katniss.

"Gale, what's wrong?" He asked, keeping his voice completely neutral. If you were too imposing to Gale at a time like this, you got the blunt force of his fury. Gale looked at him, and Rory could practically see the fire in his eyes. Not wanting to bother him further, he debated turning away and hiding out until dinner. Gale decided to speak just before he made his own decision.

"Katniss wants to go back to visit 12." He says, teeth grinding, gnashing. Rory grimaced, not wanting Gale to think he was against him. He honestly didn't think it was a bad idea, it'd give Katniss some closure and then maybe she'd finally agree to be the mockingjay. It was evident Gale thought it's an awful idea.

"Did you say anything?"

"No, Of course not." Gale smiled meanly. "Anything for Katniss, right?" He then turned to the door, and opened it, and plopped down on the bed inside. Rory sat next to him, leaning back across his legs, but Gale kicked him off. Rory glared at him.

"Fine." He wrinkled his nose at him, teasingly acting mad before heading to the dresser, changing his shirt which was torn from his fall. When Gale saw the cut across his chest, he sobered.

"What happened?" he demanded, glaring at Rory's chest like he could heal the cut with his own eyes. He then noticed the bandaged wrist. "What the hell happened?" He asked again, more furious this time than the last.

"I fell." Rory felt like a little kid again, telling his big brother about how he hurt himself, and getting a hug in return. It was one of the few times Gale let his soft side show.

"Oh." Gale said, scrunching his eyebrows, before turning over and facing the wall. Rory felt stupid for wanting a hug. Gale didn't really have a soft side after the bombing of 12. Or maybe it was gone when Katniss left for the games. Or if you really stretched it, when their father died. Rory was technically supposed to share a bed with Gale, but he lay on his mother's bed while he waited for her and his siblings to show up.

Reflection was uneventful, other than everyone asking Rory what happened to his wrist. His other siblings talked about their days in school and training, and Gale graced them with his presence, though he didn't talk. Dinner was a quiet event, but it was the only place Katniss ever bothered to show up, so Gale put on his bright face, a special one he reserved for when Katniss was around. Truth was, Gale had never been really happy since their dad died. The only time he showed any true joy was around Katniss. Sometimes Rory just wished that Katniss would pick Gale over Peeta, so he could have his happy and caring older brother back. But he also knew that it wasn't something you could force someone to do.

She was lost in some other world like usual, but Gale sat by her side all the same, just in case she need a shoulder to rest on. Or pass out on, some days. Every few minutes they exchanged quiet words. Prim sat across from them, engaging in conversation with his siblings and their mothers. There was an empty spot next to her. He briefly contemplated sitting next to her, but before he could decide, someone took the spot. He felt stupid for feeling disappointed. He was supposed to be "Soldier Hawthorne", which implied some sort of emotional strength and toughness.

He watched as Katniss lay her head on Gale's shoulder, and then as a few minutes later Gale brushed a piece of hair off her face. Katniss flinched and abruptly sat up, and Rory clearly saw Gale masking the hurt on his face. The rest of the table was oblivious. Rory choked down the rest of the tasteless food, and got up to dump his tray. To his surprise Prim stood up too, giving him a small, friendly smile.

"Let me help you with that." she said as she lifted the tray from his hands. He didn't know what to do with himself, so he followed her to the kitchen. The smile on her face was gone, replaced with a pained look.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice cracking at wrong.

"Did you see it?" Her voice was flat. For a second he considered denying it.

"See wha-...yeah." There was no point in denying it though. It was best to be truthful. She sighed heavily, dragging her big blue eyes up to his.

"Can you tell Gale to stop that?" Her tone was pleading, something that caught Rory off guard.

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

"Maybe we should go for a walk."

"...maybe we should."

They were getting looks from the table, even drawing Katniss out of her stupor. Prim gave them a reassuring smile. When they were safely out of earshot and out of view, Rory continued.

"I can't stop anything he does. He's my older brother."

"Yeah, well he makes Katniss uncomfortable."

"I can't stop Gale. I can't stop him trying to comfort her. I can't stop her from liking her the way he does."

"You can't talk to him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't. He won't take it well."

"That doesn't give him an excuse of making Katniss choose."

"When did this become about that."

"Isn't it always about that? Isn't that why he hangs out with her so much?"

"He loves her."

"That's stupid."

"It is?"

"Yeah, it is. If he really loved her he'd give her the space she needs."

"You don't know how much he loves her."

"Oh yeah?"

"You don't know anything about him, really. Or about our family. All you know is that we fed you while Katniss was gone. And now she's back, and you can't really be calling many more favors, can you? If anything, you owe us." He immediately regretted saying it. He could see the hurt on her face, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"...I thought we were friends, Rory." Her voice made his heart hurt with regret.

"We are, Prim." He tried backtracking, but he couldn't. There was no undoing it.

"It didn't sound like it." She whispered. She stood for a moment, composing herself. "By the way, mom and I don't owe you anything." She started to walk back towards the dining hall.

"Prim, wait." He tried walking after her. She stopped suddenly, and turned stiffly to face him.

"What." Her voice was emotionless, and she looked through him.

"I'm sorry." Now his eyes were brimming with tears.

"Why?" She didn't seem to believe him.

"Because we are friends, right?" the tears spilled over his eyes, causing Prim to look him in the face. But she wasn't easily swayed.

"Not if you keep on talking to me like that." Her eyes burned through him in cold fury.

"I'm sorry. It's Gale-" He didn't know how to explain the situation. There wasn't a way he could.

"What do you mean, 'It's Gale.'?" Now she was accusatory.

"I mean I'm just like Gale, you know? " He said the sentence as one jumbled word, embarrassed to admit that there was any problems at all.

"Oh." She softened, but the tears didn't stop streaming down his face. He was so close to losing Prim. So close to losing his only real friend.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I forgive you." She was reluctant, he could tell. He closed his eyes to squeeze the last of the tears out, and suddenly Prim's arms were around him. He stood in shock for a moment, then let his arms embrace her. It felt nice, though the shock of the last five minutes made it hard for him to feel much. "But only this once."

They stood for unmeasurable minutes, her warmth pressing into him, and him clutching her tighter. In that time, he didn't care about boundaries. All he cared about was being close to her. She pulled away, and in a desperate attempt to keep her close, he met his lips to her's.

She didn't exactly shove him off. She just pulled away after a second, wrenching herself from their embrace. He tried to hold on, but she was insistent. She didn't even turn back to look at him before hurrying down the hall.

Note: Sorry for not updating any of the existing stories I have, but this has been sitting on my drive for a while (long before my other stories even became ideas in my mind) and I thought I'd upload it. I might continue this, but right now it stands as a one-shot. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
